villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brie de Sorbonne
Brie de Sorbonne is the minor antagonist from For Own Paws Only, the second book of the Spy Mice trilogy. She is a very beautiful rat from Paris and Roquefort Dupont's cousin. She speaks in a strong French accent and sometimes has problems with finding suitable English words. History ''For Own Paws Only'' Brie arrives to New York for the Global Rodent Roundtable where she meets her cousin Dupont. The whole Dupont's gang, including their boss himself, falls in love with her in no time. However, Brie is interested in Dupont only and even mistakenly considers two of his henchmen as sons. When she realizes her mistake, Brie is happy to see her handsome cousin is still single. During the whole G.R.R., Brie keeps flirting with Dupont, only for him to go red all the time. Her talent stands in good when Dupont and Stilton Piccadilly argue with each other and Brie is the only rat who is able to calm them both down. She also introduces all the rat leaders when the G.R.R. starts. When the rats manage to kidnap Glory Goldenleaf, Brie doesn't see nothing special about her, not understanding Dupont's obsession about this particular mouse. On the other side, she admits Glory's fur would be good for slippers and a winter hat, much to Glory's horror. She later suggests Dupont to let the rest of the rats eat Glory's meat, while she will get her fur. Luckily for Glory, Dupont denies. Later, Brie and all the rats get stuck on the Mayflower float when the mice cut the ropes and the float flies away due its balloons. Brie is one of them who attempt to escape the float, but they all fail when Oz drops the last rope. ''Goldwhiskers'' Brie is briefly shown in the third book, too. She survives the flight, as some Norwegian fishermen find the float and get it on their trawler. During their time on the ship, Brie and the other rats are forced to eat fish only and they are soon just skin end bone. After landing in a Norwegian harbor, Brie is shocked to see herself in the showcase. Before returning to France, she hopefully asks Dupont to accompany her, but he denies as he has to return to his gang which managed to escape the float before it flew away. Disappointed Brie suggests him to organize the next G.R.R. in Paris, especially in April when the weather is nice, and she then leaves. According to some agents of the Spy Mice Agency, Brie is seen Paris several days later, letting the mice know the rats survived the float. Trivia * Brie is named after a French cow's milk cheese of the same name. Her surname obviously comes from the College of Sorbonne, a theological college of the University of Paris. * As the G.R.R. is the conference for rat leaders, Brie is obviously a crime lord of a rat gang in Paris (like Dupont in Washington), although it was never specified in the book. She also didn't travel with her henchmen (if she has some), in opposite of Dupont. Category:Book Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Stalkers Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Elitist Category:Extravagant Category:Jingoists Category:Sophisticated